dice_guildfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Boyd
Danny Boyd is one of the main Characters in Pokemon Tabletop, League of Stars. Bio Born and raised in Barna Place as the youngest of four siblings on a fairly well off Berry Farm, Danny always had a knack for Pokemon that at times seemed inexplicable but at the same time very useful. He could keep away pests from the crops without much trouble, deal with the ornery ploughing Tauros, and even found lost Mareep for their neighbours before they'd even known they were gone and working with all these Pokemon was something that 'Our Danny' found he very much enjoyed. His horizons fully expanded however when he moved on from his little classroom in Barna to the larger trainer school in Foss City, there in the big city (well big compared to Barna) he saw all kinds of Pokemon, all kinds of trainers and something else that neither he or other people had expected, a solid purpose. See, Danny grew up around what a lot of trainers considered very common pokemon that you could find anywhere and everywhere, Normal Type Pokemon. All kinds of Rattata's and Pidgeys and the like that you could find in Orcam, the sort of Pokemon who most trainers caught at least once when they were first taught how to use a Pokeball and then mostly moved on later in their lives. But not Danny, Danny had spent his entire life with those 'common' Pokemon in one form and another, he had seen how they lived, how they grew, how they fought and he thought that just because they were common as muck doesn't mean they weren't worth the time to train them. And that curiosity about those Pokemon turned into a hobby, that then turned into a passion, and eventually bordered on the kind of obsessions that only those who were in deep with their hobby could obtain, and it was in that state of mind that he met Izo. Izo was for want of a better term a 'problem' Pokemon. Farfetch'd were a regional import from Kanto a long while back as part of a conservation effort to help increase their flagging numbers, and tended to be very territorial with their fighting over sticks and space with other Pokemon and Farfetch'd. But Izo was a Farfetch'd that liked to fight period, and often went out of its way to bother the trainers in the Junior classes at the School Danny went to in an attempt to start a fight, and it seemed to want to go after the strongest Pokemon it could find for this purpose. So Danny did what Danny always did with problem Pokemon back in Barna, he talked it down, he got its trust, and then he caught it. Danny quickly gained a degree of minor infamy amongst his classmates after that, he had already been seen as a bit odd because he seemed to like the company of Pokemon more than people but having literally gone out of his way after hearing about a ornery Pokemon to catch it and train it, he was quickly seeming like one of the stronger trainers at the school despite his 'self-imposed handicap'. And come the end of his schooling near the top of his class he simply said to his fellow upper classmen "Well, how's 'bout we meet back up here after this whole League thing starts up, and we can see how well we've done. That's fair right?" And that was how one day, Danny found himself in Byrin Town with the intent to start his journey and prove his maxim that 'common doesn't mean weak' to the world at large. Appearance A physically lean and healthy young lad, Danny is almost the one to one copy of the picture you might get in your head if you thought of a 'rural farmer'. His hygene is well maintained but spotty in places, such as his messy medium length hair that he keeps tied back, and his hands which bare the familiar coarseness of someone who has done a lot of physical labour involving soil. He's even missing a single tooth that you can see when he smiles to complete the picture, from just one glance at how he looks; acts and sounds he is as 'down to earth' as you could possibly be without being directly under it. He prefers comfortable, easy to wear shorts, plain shirts and a good pair of boots passed down to him from his parents in a style that worked for him from the day he was born and never changed since, and is never seen outdoors without a well worn straw hat to keep the sun off, and prefers to travel with his possessions on his person at all times less out of fear of any theft and more because he was always taught to look after the things that belong to him. Personality Danny wouldn't describe himself as smart but he is by no means dumb. He's rustically hospitable to those he meets, cordial to his friends and tends to pretend to be dumber then he actually is when meeting complete strangers for the first time. In the words of his Dad given to him when he first went to Foss City 'Act like you're simple, and see how people treat you. If they treat you fairly, then you can show 'em how clever you really are.' Words that he has stuck by that he has combined with a keen intuition to get a sense of when someone is telling the truth or trying to pull a fast one on him thinking he's just a dumb yokel. He doesn't like lying and isn't prone to violence or anger, but he isn't above speaking his mind sharply to people who are acting out of sorts or trying to play him for a fool. Common curtosy is not difficult after all, thousands of people all over can manage to be polite to strangers without being rude, dishonest or unreasonable so there's no excuse for those behaviors in his eyes. And whilst he doesn't mind talking to people, he often feels more comfortable out of crowds and/or with Pokemon, after all he's dealt with Pokemon all his life and in his words, "Pokemon don't try to hide what they're feeling, they're more honest with their emotions than a lot of folks." Goals and Other Info * To beat the league with his team of 'underdogs' to prove a point. * To raise the best dang crop of Pokemon this side of Orcam. * To become a Gym Leader himself one day ("Well it seems like the next logical step don't it?") Badge Case * Barsal Chakra Badge - Grants the Mind Mold ''Ability when worn as an Accessory.. * Eydic Relic Badge - Grants the ''Overcoat ''Ability when worn as an Accessory. Ribbon Case Level Progression Pokemon * Izo, the Farfetch'd - The 'arrogant master swordsman' archetype, with a duck and a leek. Tends to go ''in every time on the fight no matter if it's a crowd of Mons or a giant boss with mixed results. * Wilma, the Diggersby- A rough and tumble fighter, this bunny was the first to receive the Type Ace specialities and is currently a definite locked in 2nd slot on Danny's team. After her recent evolution she has bulked up considerably into a real threat. * Pat, the Patrat - Curious and incredibly squishy, now a mixed attacker after learning some psionic arts from the Barsal City gym, her brittleness is slowly being remedied. * Hilda, the Yungoos - Brash and bold, a knightly mongoose who doesn't back down from anything. She hasn't had a time to shine yet but her time is coming. * Potemkin, the Stufful - The newest and 6th member of Boyd Patrol, a starry eyed contest fan who joined Danny to take part in competitions. The first member of Danny's team with some actual bulk. * Brody, the Pidgey - AKA Dinner, a rescue case from the Adal Forest who is currently unable to fly due to a broken wing and is being cared for by Danny. Not for Pokemon combat by any stretch of the imagination. Special Items * Berry Planter - A planter Danny tends to diligently for berries for a treat for his friends. * Poffin Mixer - A split deal between Reimi and Danny to help with Contests they will be competing in. * Fancy Clothes - A gift from Reimi's sister Mercedes to compete in Contests with style. * Cooking Set - A purchase he went half in on with Jacks and Steven to help produce Oats. But also as a start to his curiosity about cooking.